Another Konoha High school Story ABANDONED
by wolframvonshibuya
Summary: High school AU: Uzumaki Naruto is a new student who is infamous for his rebellious and 'lone wolf' image while Hinata is the prestigious, noble heiress to the Hyuuga family's company. What happens when the two meet? Have they already met before? What is Hinata's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke's connection to Naruto? Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hinata sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She lightly slapped her cheeks and shook her head as she tried to fake a smile. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Hinata-sama, you're going to be late," a woman's voice called from the door.

"I'm coming," Hinata replied as she stood up and looked at her reflection one more time. She placed her hair behind her ear before she grabbed her bag and left her room.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-san has requested you ride with him to school today," the woman, who appeared to be her maid, said as she trailed behind her mistress.

"R-right," Hinata said in reply, "I'll talk to him," she added before she quickened her pace down a flight of stairs and into the front of the house where Neji was waiting in front of a limo.

"Hinata-sama," he bowed and Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"I can walk, Neji-niisan," she said as she walked past the car.

"But-"

"The school is a few blocks away and I know you only want to drop me off because you don't want me walking to school with-"

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called. Hinata turned her head towards the gates of her house to find Sasuke waving at her.

"Hinata, he's-"

"A good friend of mine, nii-san," she said as she ran towards her friend. She looked back with a smile, "Besides, I can take care of myself." Neji sighed as he entered the car himself and wondered how on Earth his little cousin got involved with someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke said as she ran up to him.

"Sorry, Neji was asking to drop me off," she said and Sasuke just scoffed while she smiled.

"That cousin of yours can be a real pain in the-"

"Watch where you're going!" a voice yelled and Sasuke and Hinata moved away from the other as a bike zoomed straight past them. "Sorry, Hina-chan!" Kiba called out and Sasuke sighed.

"Come on," he said as they both walked towards the school. They discussed home and school, like usual when a card had stopped right next to them.

"Sasuke-kun! We can give you a ride if you like!" a girl called and the pair turned their heads to find Ino, waving at them, a smile on her face on her brand new convertible.

"Morning, Shikamaru-san," Hinata said as she looked at the driver.

"Morning," he replied as Ino stared at Sasuke dreamily.

"No thanks," was all Sasuke said as he kept walking forward. Ino pouted but before she could respond, Shikamaru drove off.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled and Shikamaru just shook his head and kept going.

"It's a shame," Hinata started and Sasuke stopped walking to look back at her, "my feet were really hurting." A bead of sweat dropped from Sasuke's head.

"Why didn't you just ride with your cousin?!"

"Because I was trying to prove a point!"

"Honestly," Sasuke said as he walked towards her. He took off his shoes and handed them to her.

"No thanks," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"Sakura-san's going to get the wrong idea again!"

"Like I care what she thinks!"

"Liar, she said as she walked ahead. Sasuke just sighed before he placed his shoes back on. "She's already jealous we walk to school together."

"Well, she needs to keep her nose out of other people's business."

"You're being mean," she muttered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well then, what about that Gaara kid?" he said and Hinata froze, "He seems pretty interested. I mean since he wrote that-" but before he could finish, Hinata slammed her bag into his face.

"Shut up! Besides, Gaara and I are just friends!" she said defensively as they could see the school come to view.

"I'm pretty sure friends is the last thing on his-" he was cut off by another bag to the face, "Quit doing that!"

"Sorry," she said with a giggle.

"No you're not," he said angrily and she walked ahead of him and turned back as she stuck her tongue out and made a face, "You're not cute either!" Sasuke called as she ran towards her friends.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata yelled as Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Morning Hinata!" Sakura said happily, "Morning Sasuke," she added as the boy walked past them. He nodded at her and she smiled. Hinata stared at the scene with a smile and while Sasuke walked into the school, Sakura turned her head towards Hinata, a glint in her eye.

"Uhm, S-Sakura," Hinata started, "There's something black coming out of you," she said as Sakura's glare intensified. She was emitting jealousy, literally, as she walked towards Hinata. A drop of sweat appeared behind Hinata's head as the pink-haired girl just collapsed to the ground.

"What kind of best friend tries to get with their other best friend's man? I haven't wronged you have I? I'm just a poor, lonely girl who is searching for-"

"You can stop with the monologue now," Ino said as she appeared next to them.

"Shut up, Ino, like you can talk, you've got it bad for Sasuke-kun too!" Sakura said and a vein appeared on Ino's head as they both clutched their fists and glared at the other. Hinata let out a giggle.

"Stay out of this!" the girls said in sync as Hinata just raised her hands up in defense.

"Morning, ladies!" a woman said enthusiastically. The three girls turned their heads.

"Tsunade-sensei!" they chorused and Tsunade grinned, "New transfer student today," she mentions as she walked past.

"Again?Didn't we just have two last week and then one the week before?" Sakura asked and Tsunade shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama, please!" Shizune said as she emerged from the school's doors, "You have to look over this paperwork!"

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Tsunade said casually as she shooed the papers thrusted into her face away.

"Morning, Vice Principal Shizune," Hinata said with a small smile and Shizune replied with a quick 'Morning!' before she dragged Tsunade into the school. The three girls watched the scene, not sure if they should be concerned.

"Anyway I-"

"Excuse me," a voice said and the three students turned their heads to find a tall boy with blonde hair, wearing their school uniform with a long black coat and a piece of cloth wrapped around his head with a strange symbol on it. "I'm new here," he said as he scratched the back of his head. The girls stared at the boy, a blush on their cheeks. 'Cute,' they all thought as he grinned at them. Hinata's heart beat quickened as she stared at him and Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can take you to the office if you want," Ino said as she clasped her hands together. Sakura just smacked Ino's face.

"Actually, Hinata can take you, Ino and I have to go to class," she said quickly before she lightly pushed Hinata towards the new student before she grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her into the school.

"W-wait!" Hinata called out as she watched her two best friends disappear.

"So Hinata, huh?" the blonde boy said as she turned her head back at him, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," he added with a wide smile.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," she muttered and Naruto smiled.

"I know," he said casually and Hinata looked at him in question.

"I'm s-sorry what?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly as he walked towards the school entrance, "So are you going to take me or-"

"R-right," she said and cursed herself at her stutter. Hinata hasn't stuttered in years. She was 13 when she finally stopped, thanks to her friends, particularly Sasuke. She rushed next to him with a nervous smile and light pink cheeks as she gave him a tour of the classrooms before they reached the office. "Right, well, I have to get to class now," she said she took a step backward. Hinata turned around and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Thank-" but before he could finish, Hinata had already walked away, "-you?" Hinata's heartbeat quickened as she kept thinking about the new student, confused as to why he has had this much affect on her.

'He kinda looks familiar,' she thought as she stood in front of the door to her classroom. She shook her head and sighed before she walked in.

"Hinata! You're late!" Kiba whined as she walked towards her seat.

"Sorry, I was showing the new kid around," she said as she tried so very hard to keep her heart rate down.

"You okay?" Sasuke said from the seat next to her. She looked at him with pursed lips before-

"Okay class, we have a new student today," their teacher announced just as he walked into the room. Hinata widened her eyes before she looked towards the front. "Come on," he said as he turned his head toward the door. As the new student walked in, everyone watched with curious expressions.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto exclaimed with a grin and a thumbs up towards the class.

"N-naruto," Hinata said suddenly and the entire class turned their heads towards the girl. Sakura and Ino dropped their heads into the desks. 'Hinata,' they both thought in embarrassment.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said with a smile and the Hyuuga girl felt her blush deepen. Sasuke stared between the two with furrowed brows.

"Hinata, who's-"

"Hinata-sama, you know Naruto?" their teacher asked with a curious expression.

"Sort of," she said lamely and Naruto just grinned.

"Well, I guess I know who's going to be your guide for the rest of the semester," he said as he patted the new student on the back. Hinata took a breath in as their teacher gestured towards an empty seat next to Hinata. Naruto walked towards her excitedly before-

"I can take care of him," Sasuke said quickly and Hinata looked towards her friend with fire in her eyes, "I-I was kidding?" he continued with a bead of sweat on his head.

"I-I'm okay to do it, really," Hinata said to Naruto as he stood in front of her.

"I didn't really get to thank you for this morning either," Naruto said as he leaned forward.

"I didn't really do-" she stopped herself as she felt a pair of lips touch her cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Neji yelled as he stood from his seat, anger evident in his voice.

"Just a small thank you," the blonde muttered before he returned to his desk. Hinata's face turned a shade of dark red as she felt the heat overcome her entire body.

"There's steam coming out of her," Ino pointed out to Sakura and the pink haired student just nodded.

"Alright, settle down everyone," the teacher said as he raised his hands, drop of sweat on his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't just let him get away with something like that," Neji said as he pointed towards Naruto. Naruto just shrugged as Hinata's cousin sent him a fiery glare.

"Sit down, Neji-san," Kakashi said as he turned his back towards his students and began to write on the board. Nobody could really pay attention though. Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Neji were staring at Naruto who was staring at Hinata who was looking at Ino and Sakura who were looking back at her until she shifted her gaze to Neji who started looking at her and then Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke and Sasuke just turned away to look at Sakura who had a worried expression on her face while Ino began to look at Shikamaru who stared at her with a bored look.

"U-uhm," Kakashi said as he noticed the sudden change of atmosphere in the classroom. He sighed before he just turned his head and kept writing on the board, "This is going to be a long week," he muttered to himself with another sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been so busy with University work and wow, just enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated and thank you!

"That was the longest lesson of my entire life," Ino complained as she, Sakura and Hinata ran out of the classroom. "I thought Neji was going to behead Naruto on the spot," she continued as the girls walked next to each other in relief from escaping such a scene.

"Sasuke hates not knowing things," Sakura stated casually, "I thought his head was going to explode when he was kept out of the loop."

"I think Kiba was just about ready to join Neji when he realized Naruto wouldn't stop looking at you," Ino added. Both girls nodded in agreement with each other and let their gaze drift to their best friend, whose face seemed to be as red as a tomato.

"Hinata?" both girl said with glints in their eyes.

"W-what?" she said nervously, "I-it's nothing!"

"I didn't realize you were so taken with the new student," Sakura muttered with a grin.

"I'm not!"

"Really? Well, he's pretty taken with you," Ino said with a raised eyebrow, "I mean he did give you a K-I-S-"

"Shut up!" she said as she covered her ears.

"Now come on, Hina," Sakura said with a grin, "We're only teasing."

"Besides, it's not like he really likes me or anything," the raven haired girl muttered under her breath.

"So you do like him!" her friends chorused and she placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"Don't worry, Hinata, you can use your womanly wiles to capture him!" Sakura said as she clenched her fist in determination.

"That's right! You're a vixen, Hina! We just have to break you out of your shell!" Ino added as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Hinata," Sasuke said loudly and the three girls flinched, "Can I talk to you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"We'll see you later, Hinata!" Ino said awkwardly as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Sasuke stared at the two and sighed before he walked towards his best friend.

"Do you wanna explain what all that was about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied lamely.

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Hinata said as her cheeks flamed red. Sasuke grinned.

"What's this? Hinata has a crush?" Sasuske started and Hinata punched his shoulder.

"You're mean."

"You love me," he stated nonchalantly and she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head before he noticed Ino and Sakura still there, trying to listen in on their conversation. "What are you doing?" he asked as a bead of sweat formed on his head.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison and Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at them, "Give me a sec, Hinata," he uttered before he walked towards both girls.

"See ya, forehead!" Ino said as she pushed Sakura forward and walked in the opposite direction.

"I-Ino!" Sakura yelled as she stretched her hand out for her blonde haired friend.

"Sakura," Sasuke said and the girl froze before she turned to face him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, completely fine!" she replied as she raised her hands up in defense, "I should probably go and-"but she was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Uhm-"

"You were looking at me all worried in class, I just wanted to know if everything was okay," he said plainly and Sakura could feel her heart bursting out of her chest.

"It was nothing really, just wanted to make sure you were okay," she muttered before she sent him a smile. The pair stared at each other for what felt like hours before they heard a cough.

"I'm still here you know," Hinata said and Sakura let out a yelp when she realised his hand was still hanging onto her wrist and she pulled it away nervously.

"I'll see you guys later!" she said quickly as she ran in Ino's direction.

"I don't get her sometimes," Sasuke admitted in confusion.

"You're just an idiot," Hinata said as she patted him on the head with a laugh, "Don't worry, I'm sure she likes you," she added and he sent her a glare.

"You're such a little-"

"Hinata!" a voice echoed in the hallway. Hinata cringed as she turned around to find her cousin starting at her, his face filled with anger. "Would you like to explain yourself?" he asked as he walked towards the pair.

"Uhm," she started as she noticed another figure behind him, "Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun, what brings you here?" she asked and Sasuke smacked his forehead and sighed. Neji crossed his arms as he stood in front of the pair with a stern expression.

"First you go gallivanting with this idiot-"

"Hey!" Sasuke interrupted but was ignored.

"-and then you go around kissing new students on their first day!"

"I didn't kiss him!" she defended, "Also, this idiot has a name!"

"Hinata!" her best friend said as he looked at her angrily.

"Naruto was just being nice and all he did was kiss me on the cheek," she continued as she crossed her arms. "I don't see how that's any of your business anyway!"

"I'm your cousin!"

"Exactly so why can't you be supportive of who I choose to be friends with!"

"Fine," Neji said loudly, "I promise I'll completely stay out of your life and try my best to be okay with everyone you decide to hang out with and get kissed by."

"Really?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Like hell!" he shouted before he attempted to attack the black haired boy.

"Neji!" Kiba and Hinata shouted as they grabbed him.

"Is everything alright here?" a voice asked and everyone turned their heads to find Naruto standing there with a grin across his face.

"You," Neji, Kiba and Sasuke said in unison.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said nervously as she released Neji, causing her cousin and Kiba to fall over.

"Well, we were just going," Sasuke said quickly as he pulled Neji and Kiba to their feet.

"Don't help me!" Neji yelled but Sasuke just put on an irritated smile before an idea struck him. He walked towards Hinata with an evil smirk on his face.

"See ya later, Hina," he said casually as he kissed the side of Hinata's head. Hinata widened her eyes while Neji was about ready to attack the boy again. "Bye," he added as he grabbed Neji's hand and Kiba's arm before he practically sprinted out of there.

"Sasuke!" she called out and sighed, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Uhm," Naruto started as he took a few steps closer to the girl, "That Sasuke kid," he started as he let his gaze travel from where Sasuke had just disappeared to Hinata, "is he your-I mean are you two-" he continued nervously with a sad expression on his face. Hinata looked dumbstruck. Was he really just asking if Sasuke was her boyfriend?

"Sasuke is-" she was cut off by the bell ringing. Before she could speak, a swarm of students walked into the hallways in different directions. Hinata was lightly pushed forwards and Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Are you alright?" he said as Hinata's face turned bright red. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you," she said simply as the pace of her heartbeat quickened.

"You know," Naruto started nervously, "about what happened, in the classroom," he continued as his blush deepened and an image of Naruto kissing her on the cheek flashed through her mind, "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just-I was kinda overwhelmed and it felt like the right thing to do and I just-well, I didn't really know how to-"

"It's fine," Hinata said with a giggle, "Really," she added and the blonde smiled.

"Right, well, I'll see you around then, Hyuuga Hinata," was all he said before he saluted her with a wink and walked towards his next class. Hinata watched him walk around the corner before she let out a deep breath and sank to the floor.

'My heart. I feel like it's about to explode.'

"That's right, Hinata! Bare your chest and let him see your womanly charms!"

"Please don't say something like that in public," Sakura said as she smacked Ino's arm. Hinata continued to stare at the ground as she continued to process what just happened. "I think the new student broke our little Hina," she added as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hinata?"

"R-right," Hinata said as she shook her head, "I'm gonna go to class," she said quickly as she started to walk away.

"Hinata, your class is that way," Sakura said as the raven haired girl froze and just turned around and zoomed past the two towards the room.

"Looks like Hinata's in love," Ino sang as she leaned against the wall. Sakura nodded before both girls looked at each other, smirks plastered across their faces.

"Please stop trying to act like you're in a cliché love story and get to class," Kakashi said as he appeared from around the corner. Both girls turned white as they realized they were late.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they said in unison with pouts on their faces. "Please write a note for us!" they said as they bowed at the teacher.

"Please go take your disgusting faces somewhere else," he said before he kept walking in the direction of his own classroom.

"You're late too!"

"I'm a teacher."

"That's not an excuse!" they called after him and he just sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something before he held it out for them. "Quick, before I change my mind." The girls' faces lit up before they quickly grabbed the paper and ran towards the locker rooms. They quickly changed into their uniforms before they headed outside where the rest of the class was. Their teacher, Anko, had the girls in one line facing her as she directed her students the next stretch for their warm up exercise.

"Anko-sensei!" Ino called out as she and Sakura ran towards her and handed her the note, "Sorry, we were late, we were helping out Kakashi-sensei," she said and raised her eyebrow at her teacher's expression.

"Girls," Anko started as a vein appeared at her head, "What is the meaning of this?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other before they glanced at the paper. They both widened their eyes.

'Please ask Kakashi-sensei out on a date 3 P.S. Otherwise, you might die old and alone.'

"That wasn't us, we swear!" Sakura yelled and Ino grabbed the paper and crumpled it before she threw it straight to the bin.

"Running drills, now!" their teacher shouted and they both ran towards the track in fear.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei!" Ino said as Anko yelled for them to go faster. Ten Ten watched the scene and sighed at the stupidity of her friends before she continued to focus on her breathing exercises. She noticed another student run towards their teacher with a note in her hand.

"What's this?! Another tip for my love life?!" Anko said angrily as she opened the folded paper in the girl's hand. The student stared at her with a confused and a little bit scared expression. "Just get in line," she added before she let out another shout, "Another five laps, girls!"

"Why me?!" Sakura said in exhaustion as they found themselves only halfway done with their first lap.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Hinata asked as she walked into the locker rooms in her sports uniform and her hair up to find her friends collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Kakashi-sensei," Ino said through heaved breaths. "We were late," she said before she leaned against Sakura.

"I'm never going to be late again," Sakura said quietly. Hinata raised an eyebrow as she walked towards her locker and placed her bag inside. She stared at her friends as she let her hair down.

"How was Judo?" Sakura asked as she attempted to lift herself from the ground.

"Good," she said and both girls sat on the bench in the middle of the room. "I still can't beat Neji-nii-san or Sasuke, but I think I'm getting better."

"You're so cool, Hina," Sakura said with a grin, "I wish I could do Judo."

"Me too. We're stuck doing track for the rest of the year," Ino whined. Hinata just sent them a smile as she began to remove her uniform.

"Was the new guy in your class?" Sakura asked casually and Hinata froze in front of her locker.

"N-no," she admitted.

"Is that a hint of disappointment I hear?" Ino said and Hinata glared at her two friends. She quickly removed her uniform and wrapped a towel around herself as she headed towards the showers. The two followed after her and continued to tease her about the new student.

"Oh yeah, how does Neji feel about all this?" Sakura asked worriedly as she turned her head towards her friend. Hinata sighed as she turned on the shower and let the cold water splash across her face.

"He's not happy."

"No kidding," Ino said as she started to wash her hair, "Remember when he thought you were holding hands with Kiba so he almost beat him to a pulp in Judo?"

"He's just being protective, you know," Sakura said and Hinata nodded.

"I know but, it's just," she pursed her lips together, "He still sees me as his 13 year old little cousin who stutters and is afraid to speak my mind and will let people take advantage of me or something."

"I'm kind of jealous," Ino admitted and Sakura and Hinata looked at her in question. "I mean, I've always wanted like an older brother and stuff and I guess Neji's sort of like an older brother to you. I mean, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like for someone to care for me that much. I know I'd probably get annoyed too but it's kind of sweet when you think about it, right?"

"Wow Ino, didn't know you were such a wise woman," Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am! Didn't you know? I'm an expert when it comes to things like love," she cackled in reply.

"Yeah, that's why your love life is so good," Sakura added before a bar of soap came flying to her face. Hinata looked between her two friends and let out a laugh. Ino and Sakura's gaze drifted to Hinata then each other before they joined in. Once they were finished, they headed back to the locker room for a change of clothes but froze when they heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said as the door opened, "Is this the-," the voice was cut off and the girls stared at the door with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto," Hinata said and the blonde haired boy widened his eyes, his face tomato red before he slammed the door close.

"I'm sorry! I was just looking for the locker room and I didn't know where I was going and I just panicked and oh my God, I am so sorry!"

"That's the girls' locker room, you idiot!" Shikamaru yelled as grabbed Naruto's shirt from behind. "Honestly, I can't leave you alone for two seconds!"

The girls watched the silhouette of Naruto disappear as Shikamaru dragged him away.

"Oh no," Ino said as Sakura looked at her in question and she pointed towards Hinata.

"Hinata, there's steam coming out of you again," Sakura stated as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hinata?"

"What were you thinking going in there without asking?!" Shikamaru yelled as Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hinata! Calm down!" the boys heard Ino yell. "I'm sure he didn't see anything!" Naruto's face turned an even darker shade of red if what was possible.

"She fainted!" Sakura said loudly and Shikamaru sighed. He looked to his left and his best friend, Choji, just sighed.

"What happened?" a group of boys appeared in front of them.

"Naruto here accidentally walked into the girls' locker room," Choji said as he shook his head. "And now Hinata, Ino and Sakura are throwing a fit."

"Choji!" Shikamaru said and his friend just shrugged.

"What?!" Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara yelled. The girls turned their heads to the door where they could hear shouts coming from a number of people.

"It was an accident!" Naruto yelled as he was being chased by the group of boys. "I didn't know where I was going!"

"I'm going to kill the new kid!" Kiba yelled.

"Maybe we should do something," Sakura said as she helped Hinata up from the ground.

"This new kid is going to be troublesome, isn't he?" Shikamaru said as he watched the chaos ensue in front of him.

"Probably," Choji said nonchalantly before he pulled out a bag of chips from his bag and started to eat.


End file.
